Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |gt5type = , |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |power = 319 HP |torque = 271.23 ft-lb |0-60 = |distance = |pp = 458 PP |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 1997 }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 is a road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, this car was later introduced as part of Update 1.15, released on March 29, 2018. Colors The player can pick seven colors when they buy the car: *Super Clear Red A (pre-PS3 era)/Super Clear Red II (PS3 era) *Midnight Purple(P) *White *Sonic Silver(M) *Deep Marine Blue(P) *Black *Dark Gray Pearl Description "The top grade model of the R33 GT-R, with the ATTESA E-TS Pro system." When the new ninth-generation Skyline sedan, the R33, was introduced in August 1993, one model was conspicuously missing from the lineup: the GT-R. The R32 GT-R was still being sold at dealerships (all the way through November 1994), and Nissan engineers were working overtime to create a car that surpassed the R32. The car was unveiled at the 1993 Tokyo Motor Show, but fans still had to wait until January 1995 for it hit dealerships. Many had their doubts whether the R33 could surpass the awesome performance standards set by the R32, but it not only met everyone's expectations, it surpassed them, proving this in a television commercial called "Minus 21-second Dream." It showed the R33 running the famed Nürburgring race course 21 seconds faster than the R32. Under the R33's hood, which was now made of aluminum along with the front fenders, sat the RB26DETT, but this one was more refined. It pumped out a whopping 276 BHP at 6800 rpm and 276.2 lb-ft of torque at 4400. Gear selection was performed through the 5-speed manual gearbox that sent power to all four wheels via Nissan's ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system. Also included in the handling mix was an active LSD, strut-tower bar, and powerful ABS-equipped Brembo brakes. To commemorate its entrance in the famed 24 Hours of Le Mans race, the LM Limited was introduced in 1996. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 53,900 Credits. In addition, this car is one of the starter Nissan cars in Arcade Mode, as it's listed in that mode as an A-Class car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City for around 35,700 Credits. For some reasons, in the PAL version of the game, this car appears under a different name, Nissan SKYLINE GT-R (R33) '98. GT3 This car can be bought at the Nissan dealership for 53,900 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late '90s Used Car Showroom for approximately 23,000 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 53,900 Credits. GT5 This car is a Premium Car and can be bought at the Nissan Dealership for 53,900 Credits. It is a Level 6 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 53,900 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Nissan section of Brand Central for 54,000 Credits. Trivia *This is the only R33 Skyline model to appear in Gran Turismo 3. *This car was originally planned to be available in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, as evidenced by several prerelease screenshots depicting the car, but it was removed during the development of the game. *In Gran Turismo 1, the logo in the Arcade Mode car selection says that the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) is the V-spec trim (nv34n), however the game incorrectly calls the regular GT-R R33 instead (nr34n). This is evident when you finish the race or in a pre-race/post-race menu; the short name of the car you driving is simply R33GT-R instead of R33GT-R Vspec, as well as the Arcade Mode car listings (0x4B5C4 to 0x4B6DC in original US release of the game, when in Arcade Mode menus) listing nr34n instead of nv34n. Pictures File:NV33RL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nv33rl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V_•_spec_(R33)_'97_(GT1).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It is based on the "Prince Chiba Falken" GT-R which competed in the Super Taikyu Series. Racing modifications for this car are available in two color schemes: Green/Red and Red/Yellow. -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_V_•_spec_(R33)_'97_(GT2).jpg|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. The livery remained the same as in the previous game, except for the Nismo logos on the windshield and on the rear wing being changed to Nissan. Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 as seen from behind. The car here is shown in its Premium incarnation. Notice the "V-spec" logo above the right taillights. R33_GT-R_-_Pennzoil_2.jpg|GT Sport Pennzoil Livery Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Wangan Midnight Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:N300 Category:Level 6 Cars